


Tin Anniverary

by SerStolas



Series: Post Rogue One Stories [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, May the 4th be with you, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Written for May the 4th Be With You 2017.Jyn and Cassian celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary with the Rogue One Crew and family. Mainly fluff, because they don't get nearly enough of that.





	Tin Anniverary

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Lucas Arts/Disney

Cassian Andor grinned across the table at his wife of ten years, Jyn Erso-Andor, as Bodhi Rook raised a glass two them. Around the table, the Andor children, Jaq 14, Biva 9, and Lev 4, all watched their Uncle Bodhi intently, wondering if they might hear more stories of their parents from during the Galactic Civil War.

“To Cassian and Jyn, two of my best friends, my family, and all of the love and affection they have for each other,” Bodhi grinned from ear to ear. “Fourteen years ago, Jyn and Cassian rescued me from Jedha City, then stole an already stolen Imperial ship, stormed a planet, and captured the plans for the Death Star.” Bodhi glanced around the table, at the Andors, at Baze and Chirrut, at his own wife and daughter. “No one at this table would be here today without those events, without the trust, and then the love, that Cassian and Jyn show to one another.”

“To Jyn and Cassian,” Baze added as Bodhi retook his seat. “They certainly spent enough time dancing around each other, during those first few years. Four years, if I recall, to actually tell one another that they loved each other, though we all knew from the beginning. And now the Force watches over them and their children. We are all family, and Jyn and Cassian are the substance that holds us together.”

“Indeed, the Force has been with them to begin with,” Chirrut said in a serene tone. “It just took time for them to admit it.” He chuckled. “They thought they were subtle, but the fact that Jyn and Cassian were madly in love was obvious to anyone, including those of us without the gift of sight.”

Vexei laughed as she picked up after Bodhi, squeezing Bodhi’s hand under the table. “I knew from the first time Finder spoke of Cassian that they were in love. Not just in love, though, they trusted each other, and knew that the other was there, no matter what.” Her expression turned thoughtful. “It is a rare gift that Jyn and Cassian give each other: complete trust and acceptance. I wasn’t there for the early days, but I know it hasn’t always been a steady flight. You two made it through, due to the strength you have together. May your love outshine the stars.”

There was a mechanical sigh. “Well, to Jyn and Cassian,” K-2SO said at last. “May they be happy, and never fry my circuits.” 

As they finished with the toasts and settled into the meal, Jyn smiled at Cassian, a quirk of her lips reminding him of their first nights together. He rather doubted either of them would be getting to bed early tonight.

“Maybe Jaq and Shona can get married like Momma and Papa some day,” Lev giggled to his older sister and brother.

Their cousin, Shona Rook, snorted at the thought and shook her head, lekku shifting back and forth. At 15, she was the oldest of the Rogue One children, though she always made time for her cousins. “Nah, Lev, your brother doesn’t like girls. S’okay, he’s just like Uncle Baze and Uncle Chirrut.”

Jaq’s tanned features went red under the torchlight and Shona just grinned at him.

“Besides, Shona’s family, Lev,” Biva piped in.

“I just hope we find something like what your parents have someday,” Shona told her cousins. “Or like my parents. 

They were certainly a mixed family: humans, a Zabrak, a Miralen, and a Twi’lek, all calling each other kin, and few enough of them were related by blood.  
Jyn watched her children and their cousin interacting and smiled at that thought. Family was far more than just those you were related to by genetics.

“ _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_ ,” Vexei murmured, catching Jyn’s glance. 

Jyn nodded. “Sometimes Mando’a really does capture the spirit of things, doesn’t it?”

Vexei smiled. “Why do you think I still speak it?”

Bodhi snorted. “Not just her. You should hear Vexei and Shona on the ship. I have to be fluent just to survive my own wife and daughter.”

“You love it, _Riduur_ ,” Vexei smirked. She glanced at Jyn and Cassian. “Another four or so years for us…Jyn and Cassian were a good example.”

“Yes,” Bodhi agreed. “Or Baze and Chirrut.” He tilted his head and toasted to Jyn and Cassian again. “To another ten years to the two of you.”

Calls of agreement came from around the table, before everyone settled back into their own conversations.

The Rooks and Andor children cleaned up the table and the kitchen afterwards, while Baze and Chirrut gathered the Andor children and lead them back to their place for the night. 

“Does Shona want to come?” Chirrut asked Bodhi, as he watched the fifteen year old in conversation with her cousin Jaq over dishes.

“Can I, Mum, Dad?” Shona glanced up at Bodhi and Vexei as they watched the table.

Bodhi nodded. “Of course. We’ll come get you in the morning.”

With all the children and Baze and Chirrut’s place that night, Bodhi and Vexei would sleep on their ship, leaving Jyn and Cassian alone for the evening.

Finally everything was cleaned up and Jyn and Cassian saw their kids off with Baze and Chirrut. The Rooks followed, taking a overnight bag for Shona.

“I am shutting down for the night. I do not wish to know about your human activities in the morning,” K-2SO informed Jyn and Cassian, eyeing them both for a moment before he moved towards the office, shutting the door behind him.

When Cassian and Jyn were alone, he swept her up in his arms and carried her not towards their room, but towards the screened in porch at the back of the house. Jyn smiled, her eyes soft as she noticed he’d laid a blanket and pillows out for them, as well as a bottle of whiskey and a few snacks.

“Intend to keep me here all night, do you?” Jyn asked with laughter in her eyes as Cassian set her down on the blanket.

“I’d keep you here for longer if I thought I could,” Cassian replied. “Just the two of us.” His eyes shown as he sat down beside her. “It isn’t as hectic as those first years, after Rogue One, after Scarif, but our lives are still rather busy.”

“Three children will do that,” Jyn smiled. “Though I don’t regret a moment of it.”

“Neither do I,” Cassian agreed. He reached up to run his fingers through her dark hair, streaks of silver finally starting to show after so many years. His own hair was threaded with gray now, after so many years and care from the war, from children, and just life in general.

Jyn thought he’d never looked better.

“You are my everything, Jyn Erso-Ando,” he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her. “Give me another ten years, another twenty?”

“How about the rest of our lives?” Jyn said playfully.

Cassian laughed and rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him. “Gladly, Jyn. Forever and beyond, even after we are one with the Force, I will always love you.”

“I love you too, Cassian Andor,” Jyn said softly, kissing his forehead, his eye lids, his cheek, then his lips. “And I know you will always return to me.”

“Welcome home,” he replied.


End file.
